


【伏八】背叛者

by lovetitle



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: 私自設定：假設多多沒死，伏八兩人自吵架分離後從沒見過面





	

**Author's Note:**

> 搬文

　　曾經從自己口中說出的話，彷彿至今仍在空氣中震動著、尚未消散，但是當時說話的對象卻已經不再了。

　　二十二歲的八田美咲倚在牆上、抽著菸。從十七歲到現在，這幾年他經歷了許多事，早已不是當初那個氣燄逼人的吠舞羅先鋒隊長「八咫鴉」了。他現在已成為小一輩眼中可靠的大哥了。

　　站在當初和伏見猿比古決裂的地方，讓八田不禁想起當時的一切，雖然他嘴上說著討厭他、要殺了他，但是和他相處的點點滴滴卻沒有因為自己的抗拒而模糊，每件和他有關的事都完善地保留在腦中。不論是發生在初中的事、拉著他進吠舞羅的事或是在這條巷子的決裂…只要閉上眼睛，每個片段、每個細節都清楚地在眼前流動，像是昨天才發生一樣。

　　沒有刻意的保留，記憶卻如此的鮮明。

　　美咲無奈地勾起嘴角。

　　二十二歲的他，現在回頭看十七歲時與伏見猿比古的決裂，覺得當時自己實在是個笨蛋，一心只在意『他背叛了我』一事，完全無視對方用眼神表達內心的痛苦、以動作發出的求救訊號，只在乎從他說出的話。

　　八田美咲苦澀地笑著，從初中就跟他混在一起的自己，難道不知道他就講話最難聽了嗎？重要的話也從不說出口。

　　他舉起用食指與中指夾起的煙，張開嘴用力吸了一口。伴隨空氣被吸入肺部的尼古丁經由空氣交換融於他的血液之中，流到腦部刺激多巴胺的產生，讓他覺得放鬆許多且眼前的一切都變得美好。

　　他的視線被呼出的灰白色煙霧所遮蓋。

　　＊

　　最初的背叛者是自己吧。八田美咲自嘲著。

　　過了好多年他才明白當時向草薙出雲或是十束多多良抱怨時，他們對於伏見離開吠舞羅一事，為什麼秉持著與他不同的立場。

　　「小八田，真的認為猴子是背叛者嗎？」

　　「不然呢！」豪氣干雲地喝乾一杯酒的八田美咲嘟囔地說。

　　「其實小猴子也是很辛苦的呢。」十束多多良淡淡地笑著。

　　蠢的人其實是自己，看不清一切的人是自己，當初的自己卻大義凜然地指著他罵。

　　『你這個背叛者！』

　　看不見眼前的他正掙扎、在求救，只見到他的離開、只聽到他的不屑，卻不願意去了解為什麼會發生這樣的事。

　　過了好多年，才理解這些事的美咲，對伏見的感情從原本純粹的厭惡轉變為濃厚的愧疚感。

　　想和他說對不起，想跟他再次合好，想要跟他再次向初中一樣相處，這次他不會再誤會他了，但是…想要和他道歉卻沒有機會。

　　想清後的八田美咲，就抱著愧疚感渡過之後的每一天。

　　＊

　　二十二減十七，是謂五。

　　這五年來他們倆像磁極相同的磁鐵般，互斥著。整整五年，從沒見過面。說來好笑，東京說大不大，說小也有兩千多平方公里，但是他和伏見猿比古卻沒有見過一面。

　　有時自己出任務時會遇到Scepter４的人，卻沒在藍衣服的人群中遇過他。組裡有人曾見過他，說他過得很好，甚至還成為Scepter４的NO.3。

　　照理說聽到他過道好，應該要開心的自己，卻在心中湧起深深的不甘願。

　　八田不是滋味地想，『這意思是不是說猿比古離開吠舞羅是一個正確的決定，不但讓他離開壓力源，還可以出人頭地。』

　　早已弄不清自己對伏見猿比古這個人到底抱持著何種的感情，是愧疚、還是厭惡或是初中時習慣的依賴？

　　八田美咲理不清自己的思緒，但他知道──他，八田美咲，想要見到伏見猿比古。

 

（全文完）　　　　　　　

 

 

 

 

　　　　（小後續）　　　　　　　　

　　小巷的安靜被響起的樂音所取代，八田美咲從褲子的口袋掏出狂亂震動的手機。

　　「喂？」心情上被打擾了，但是八田不輕不淡地接起電話，經過這些年的洗禮，他學會了如何隱藏自己的情緒，不再是那個曾被出雲說犯傻的笨蛋了。

　　「八田哥，救命啊！我們只是單純的走在路上，Scepter４的人就來找碴。」

　　「你們現在在哪？」

　　「在ＯＯ路。」

　　掛掉電話的八田美咲，踩著不離身的滑板就衝了出去。即使知道當初伏見為什麼離開，八田還是無法放下他對吠舞羅的喜愛。赤之王──周防尊給了他棲身之所，他用忠誠予以回報，但是對於伏見猿比古，八田美咲不知道、也不懂該如何面對他。

　　這問題放到以後再想就好了，現在先去找夥伴重要。

　　「應該在這附近…」八田來到他們說的地點，緩慢地溜著滑板，「有了！」發現目標後，他輕巧地在人行道與馬路間轉換，像是遨遊在都市中的烏鴉，美麗的身影眨眼即逝。

　　「喂！青組的，你們想幹嗎？」對於敵人像來不懂什麼就做禮貌的八田美咲，直接嗆了那些身穿青色制服的人。

　　「八田哥！」這群剛加入吠舞羅的新進成員，還沒享受到王的力量前就先被青組的人嚇得皮皮挫。見到八田出現，有的人說起話來還帶著哭音。

　　「哭什麼哭！身為吠舞羅的一員就勇往向前。」八田的話激起他們的勇氣，他們狂吼著吠舞羅的口號，像是浪潮一般一波比一波還要大。

　　「唉呀，這不是Misaki嗎？」

　　只稱呼他名字的叫法，透過空氣震動傳遞的聲音帶著特有的腔調，這是專屬於某個人的叫法。

　　「居然是你，死猴子。」八田美咲怒視著他，表面上雖然平靜內心卻是波濤洶湧。

　　他怎麼會在這裡？

　　我該怎麼辦？

　　道歉嗎？還是....？

　　「我說過不准叫我的名字。」心亂如麻的八田美咲焦躁地說。

　　伏見歪著頭思考了一陣子：「好吧。八、田、君，我以後就這樣稱呼你吧。」

　　八田美咲不敢相信自己的耳朵所聽到的話，不敢相信伏見猿比古居然如此果斷就改掉稱呼自己名字的怪癖。他瞪大著雙眼，直直盯著伏見看。之後與Scepter４的交涉，好像是另外一個世界的事，八田不知道他們說了什麼、也不知道自己答應了什麼。

　　他只一直、一直盯著伏見猿比古看。

　　「再見啦，八、田、君。」

　　聽在耳裡過於拘束的稱呼，八田想著有多人在願望成真之後，會希望會到願望實現之前呢？

　　「走吧，回去了！」

　　走遠的伏見猿比古在心中想著：『對，這樣注視著我吧！再用更熱情、更火熱的視線注視著我吧！Misaki！』

 

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 頭一次嚐試寫Ｋ，希望不會太OOC。  
> 很喜歡伏見跟八田這個配對，兩個人的吵架就像是小孩子一樣，其實說開了也就沒什麼，懂得去站在對方的立場想就會好多了，但是兩個都是小孩子嘛wwww遺憾總是這樣來的（笑
> 
> 因為官方都虐虐伏見，所以我打算來虐八田了（Ｘ  
> 但說實話兩個人會吵架沒有絕對是誰的錯，是兩個人都有錯才對。  
> ㄜ好像太嚴肅了
> 
> 這禮拜Ｋ就要完結了！！！！！  
> 寒假後應該會寫幾篇Ｋ來玩玩吧  
> 目前確定的有  
> 　禮尊禮／多多中心一篇（被尊多迷妹揍＃）  
> 　禮多一篇（雷爆了＃／私設定超多）  
> 　尊安／安娜中心  
> 　還想寫寫草淡  
> 大概是這樣(´・ω・`)(´・ω・`)  
> 希望可以都寫囉(´・ω・`)(´・ω・`)
> 
> 今天平安夜，是青黑復合日的說，本來要寫青黑的，可是生不出來  
> ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡  
> 只好看元旦有沒有空寫出青黑啦 (o´∀ˋo)
> 
> 　2012/12/24 19:53
> 
> 感謝鍵閱，歡迎留言。


End file.
